


Comfort

by Fluphies



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax decides to take Miles to a banquet with him to watch him perform, but when his parents expectations get in the way, Jax isn't sure he can do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Jax sat before the piano, the sun creeping through the music room windows, his fingers dancing across the keys. He played Beethoven’s “Fur Elise” not flawlessly, but rather stuttering over notes so small only he could tell. Since the moment he came to school this morning, he’d been practicing, and for his parents he need to be perfect. 

At the sound of the last chord, came clapping from the doorway. Jax turned, stunned to see Miles leaning against the frame. Embarrassed, Jax smiled at the floor.

“I just realized this is the first time I’ve ever heard you play,” Miles said before coming up beside him. 

Jax made room on the bench, “Well, I don’t usually let people.”

Miles sat down and started playing. It was simple but his piano skills were minimal. “So what’s this piece for?”

“A charity banquet this Saturday that my parents are big in. They want me to perform and it has to be perfect.”

“Sounds boring,” Miles paused holding the notes to look at Jax, “especially since I won’t be there.”

“Actually,” Jax began, “I have a ‘plus one.’ And since I didn’t want anyone to know about it, I haven’t asked anyone.” He looked at Miles and laughed, “Would you like to be my date?”

“I don’t know,” Miles said, “If I hadn’t overheard you playing, would you have asked?”

“Probably not,” Jax replied, but he was mostly joking. “But since you did, it’s formal. Be at my house by four o’clock Saturday, no later.”

 

Friday night, Miles stood in front of his mirror judging if his suit still fit. It’d been so long since he’d had to dress this nice. He was actually excited for tomorrow, not that he expected it to be fun, but he’d get to dress up and experience something new for a change. Not to mention, the way Jax described his parents and their friends, it was sure to be interesting. 

Miles’ phone lit up on his bedside table just before it started to chime. When he saw it was Jax calling, he unlocked his phone to answer.

“What’s up?” Miles said, a little too enthusiastic.

“Hey,” Jax responded, though it wasn’t his usual chipper voice, like he was avoiding something.

“Is something wrong?” Miles sat down on his bed.

Jax inhaled, “I can’t take you to the banquet.” He paused for a response but nothing came. “I told my parents you were coming and they told me it had to be an actual date and according to them you don’t qualify. I texted Alya since I assume she can keep it hush hush. And she said she could go. Trust me, I really wanted you to come.”

“Dude, it’s cool. Not a problem,” Miles assured, though he knew it wasn’t true. “You said it’d be boring anyway.”

“Still,” Jax said.

“Look, I’m fine. I’ll see you Monday,” Miles hung up the phone and then fell back against his mattress, letting his phone falling beside him. He needed to get his mind off of Jax.

 

Jax had an evening of making tired conversation with old people over dinner rolls. The only things that kept the night going were Alya’s expert commentary and the thought of going home. Now Jax would be performing next. He stood out in the hall, attempting to calm his nerves. He was pacing down the carpet when suddenly a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders. He turned in one swift movement.

“Miles?” Jax was stunned to see him grinning as bright as ever. “How did you get here?”

Alya stood beside him, “I snuck him in.”

Miles explained, “After you called last night, I talked to her and asked for a favor.”

“You didn’t have to come,” Jax protested.

“And what? Miss you perform? I wasn’t missing my chance,” Miles kept smiling. Jax just looked at his feet hoping Miles wouldn’t see his face go red.

Alya motioned for the door, “I’m gonna go find you a seat,” she said then walked away.

Miles face turned more sympathetic as he stepped closer to Jax, “And anyways, you seem nervous.”

“Who me? No,” Jax said in a way that would never convince anyone, “I guess I just really need this to be perfect. My parents think this DJ thing is making me slack off, but I need to show them I can do both, that I’m serious.”

“Look at me,” Miles grabbed Jax by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “Even if you do horrible they have to love you. They’ve put up with you this long.”

Somehow it was the most genuine thing Miles could have said. He didn’t sugarcoat things. Jax just nodded, a small smile coming through.

“Come here,” Miles said and then pulled Jax into a hug, his arms wrapping tight around his shoulders. Jax let his head fall into into the crook of his neck. And they stay’d that way longer than most friends would.

When they pulled away, Miles left his arms slumped over the smaller boys shoulders so they stood face to face. Miles just kept staring at his eyes and for a moment Jax was sure he was going to kiss him. Not that he would have minded. “Thanks,” Jax whispered when the silence became unbarable.

And with that, Miles left him with a “good luck” and a pat on the shoulder, leaving Jax to stand alone in the hall.

 

Jax sat before the piano, the high ceiling lights casting shadows across the keys. The audience, all sat around white clothed tables, clapped as he walked onto the small platform stage and he could swear he heard Miles above them all, but quickly it faded to silence. From the first note, his fingers glided across the keys, jumping from note to note flawlessly. Not a stutter came from the instrument as if his brain had shut off and the music was playing itself. 

Only when he finished and turned around, did he really notice the people beyond him. He smiled, genuinely smiled, as he stood and bowed. When he lifted his head he saw Miles, to the right of the stage, front row. Without another thought he jumped from the platform and ran over to him. Miles met him halfway, both thinking they’d hug and hold each other forever. Instead, something clicked and they kissed instead. Miles let his arms wrap around Jax’s waist and Jax threw his arms over his shoulders. From the momentum, Miles’ feet stuttered backwards, but he caught himself, not wanting to separate his lips from the other boy.

Jax pulled away, eyes wide, “What did we just do?”

Grinning, Miles shook his head, “I don’t know.”

All Jax could do was smile and laugh despite all eyes on them. “Okay,” he said, and then let himself kiss him again.


End file.
